


Home Alone

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitive recovery takes Billy away far too often</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devon99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/gifts).



> Title: Home Alone  
> Pairing: Billy Cooper/Charlie Eppes  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Fugitive recovery takes Billy away far too often  
> Notes: Written for mmom and the lovely devon99  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hey, Billy, I guess you're still busy chasing down your fugitive. This is just my I miss you call. I spent most of the day with Don's team, working on a forgery case. Other than that there's nothing new, just wish you were here. I know it's a waiting game and you don't know when you'll be back yet. I've been wearing one of your t-shirts to bed but I'd rather be in your arms. Call me when you can. Love you."

Charlie hangs up and opens Billy's fridge to see what it holds. It's weird that he's spent more time here than Billy has but it's nice to have Billy's things around him. There's sweet potato soup that might be nice. He can heat it up later and stick some of those bake at home rolls in the oven. Decision made, he heads upstairs to take a shower. Today's case had been pretty easy and for once he's organised for tomorrow's lectures. He'd never ask Billy to quit but it'd be nice to come home to him sometimes and getting this place is a huge commitment from no roots Billy Cooper.

Under the spray of the shower Charlie thinks about his absent lover and their goodbye kiss last Thursday. Billy's always a little possessive which is nice. He can be gentle too but his kisses always make Charlie feel like he's being claimed. After running the sponge over his chest he pinches his nipple. It feels nice and he does it again, holding the pinch for longer. He's stroking his cock when the shower door opens.

"Christ, you scared me."

"Got done early and decided to surprise you."

Billy steps into the shower behind Charlie and wraps his hand round Charlie's. They stroke together and Charlie moans when Billy bites his shoulder gently. He tilts his head giving Billy access to his neck.

"I've missed you so much."

"I can see that, Charlie, unless of course you're thinking about someone else."

"All you, this time."

Billy laughs, his breath tickling Charlie's neck. "Luckily the fugitive missed his partner too and was actually dumb enough to go his girlfriend's house. After I cuffed him he asked about conjugal visits."

Charlie turns to kiss Billy and Billy reaches over him to turn off the shower. It's so good to touch after several days apart. The kiss is everything their goodbye kiss was, except that this one lingers and every time Billy pulls away he leans back in almost immediately for another kiss. Shower gel isn't the best lube but Charlie has no objections when Billy pours some into his hand and stands close to Charlie so he can stroke both their cocks together. His free hand cradles Charlie's neck and the look in Billy's eyes is almost enough to make Charlie come there and then.

"Love you, Charlie."

"I love you. I'm close, Billy, wish I could last but it feels so good."

Billy strokes faster and squeezes and Charlie can't hold back. He comes on Billy's hand and Billy lets him go. He leans against the shower wall and just flat out displays himself to Charlie, slowing his strokes and fondling his balls. When Charlie looks up Billy is grinning.

"Like what you see?"

Charlie nods. They're both silent until Billy comes and Charlie turns on the shower.

"To wash our mess away," says Charlie.

They kiss again and Charlie steps out leaving Billy to shower properly. By the time Billy's ready, so is supper and they catch up over bread and soup. It's not quite the reunion Charlie had planned but Billy's here and that's all that matters. Later that night he gets to go to sleep with Billy's arm thrown across him.


End file.
